


Taking Care of Earl

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jathis asked for "comfort after care with carlos and earl," and I based my response on her little Service Earl ficlet: </p>
<p>http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/129826406319/at-your-feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Earl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



“Early… Early… god… yes!” Carlos came hard, gripping Earl’s hair in desperate fists and filling his mouth with hot, salty liquid. Mouth stretched wide to accommodate the scientist’s cock, Earl swallowed every drop and pulled back to lick the shaft clean.

Only when Carlos’s fingers relaxed, falling away from his head, did he abandon his post. Still fully dressed, he sat back on his heels, hands clasped behind his back, bearing patient witness while Carlos panted and returned to himself.When Carlos’s eyes fluttered open again, they were soft and reverent. “Earl. Thank you. That was - you did so good.” He patted the space beside him on the couch. “Come here.” Lost in subspace, Earl almost shied away, but Carlos was meeting his eyes with warm, steady authority. “Come on,” he coaxed, reaching forward to tug gently on Earl’s hair once more. “It’s ok.”

Without further hesitation, Earl scrambled up onto the couch and awaited further instructions, resting his hands on his thighs and studiously ignoring the way his erection was tenting his khakis.

Carlos scooted closer and whispered into his ear. “You made me feel good, didn’t you Early?” Earl nodded, a flush rising in his cheeks. “And I said I would let you cum? I want you to cum for me now, Earl. Take off your pants.” Ever obedient, Earl stood to unbutton his pants and let them fall to the floor, followed by his boxers. “And your shirt... Good. Sit down. Now, give me your hand.”

Earl held out his hand, suppressing a gasp as Carlos licked his palm, coating it with warm, slick saliva. “I want you to take your cock in your hand and make yourself cum. Can you do that for me?” Gaze resting somewhere near Carlos’s chin, Earl nodded. He wrapped his wet hand around his hard, aching cock and began to stroke. “Oh yes,” Carlos breathed. “I like that. You’re doing so well, Early.”

Drunk on the praise, Earl stroked harder. Carlos reached over and took hold of Earl’s other hand, which was still resting on the cushion beside him. “You like to play with your balls, right? I want to see you do that. Put on a show for me, Early. Let me see what turns you on.”

Earl spread his legs and thrust his eager cock against his hand. He squeezed his balls. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, gulping shallow breaths and suppressing the whimpers that wanted to emerge. Carlos seemed to read his mind. “Make some noise for me, Earl. Show me how much you like it.”

That was all he needed. Letting out a series of wordless moans, Earl rutted into his fist until he came with a shout, finally giving voice to his pleasure. “Carlos, please! Can I? Please?” he babbled, shaking with the force of his orgasm and shooting streams of cum onto his bare chest.

As Earl drifted back down from the heights of his orgasm, his muscles seemed to have turned to jelly, and he felt a sudden sense of shame. Mumbling an apology, he reached an arm towards the floor and fumbled for his shirt. He froze as he felt a hand encircling his wrist. “Early. Stop. C’mere.”  Strong arms pulled him across the couch, and he tucked his head gratefully into Carlos’s shoulder, settling himself against the smaller man. “S’ok?” he mumbled.

“More than ok. It was perfect.” Carlos pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both. “You are so beautiful, Early Bird,” he murmured into Earl’s ear, running his hand down the back of his head and stroking his neck and shoulders. “I’m so lucky to be with you.”

Earl closed his eyes and took deep breaths of Carlos’s lavender scent, now mingled with sweat and sex. When he heard the front door opening, he made a halfhearted attempt to sit up, but Carlos’s arms held him firmly in place. He heard footsteps crossing the hall, then Cecil’s voice coming from somewhere above them. “What a pretty picture at the end of a extremely long day. Ugh, double Thursday!”

“Hi Ceec.” Earl mumbled it into Carlos’s neck, and he wasn’t sure it was even audible.

“Hi, Early Bird. Did Carlos wear you out?” Graceful fingers reached down to ruffle his sweaty hair. “Can I get you guys anything?”

“Juice, please?” Carlos whispered. “And I think Earl could use something to eat. Maybe an apple or something?”

“Certainly, darlings.” Cecil knelt to kiss each of his boyfriends on the cheek. “And then I say we move this party to the bedroom, which, I have found, is much more suitable for nestling.” 


End file.
